


Les jours de la semaine

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Halloween in Transylvania [4]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Dracula & Related Fandoms, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Eventual Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: En écrivant ces invitations pour son grand bal, Dracula n'avait évidemment pas oublié d'y convier la très particulière famille Addams.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Wednesday Addams/Jack Skellington
Series: Halloween in Transylvania [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Les jours de la semaine

**Les jours de la semaine**

Lorsque sa famille avait reçu l’invitation, Mercredi l’avait regardé dédaigneusement, avant de guillotiné Marie Stuart. Sa poupée, elle l’avait appelée ainsi, la vraie Marie Stuart, que sa mère avait bien il y a fort longtemps, était morte depuis plusieurs siècles. Mais, finalement, elle aurait regretté de ne pas être venu. Dracula avait un don certain pour les grandes réceptions, et pour choisir ces invités. 

L’adolescente s’y amusait beaucoup. Elle avait visité la salle de torture, où elle avait rencontré un couple des plus atypiques. L’homme, qui avait dit s’appeler Ramsay, avait été des plus charmant avec elle, et sa compagne était … une beauté radieuse. Elle l’avait complimenté sur des deux couettes, dans lesquels elle avait noué des noeuds coulants, et lui avait demandé comme elle avait réussi à les faire. 

Finalement, elle les avait laissé continuer à s’amuser tout les deux, ne voulant pas s’immiscer dans leurs affaires … intimes. La salle de torture était des plus agréables, mais il lui manquait quelque chose de lugubre. Tout était trop coloré, trop joyeux. Elle, se qu’elle aimait, c’était les salles de torture aussi noires que les cachots du Moyen-Âge avec des instruments que les livres d’histoire avaient oublié. La potence était trop à la mode de nos jours. 

Tandis que la soirée avançait et que les premiers invités étaient partis, la brune avait trouvé le buffet et dégustait des toasts délicieux. Elle ne savait pas qui était le cuisinier, mais si elle le croisait elle lui ferait ces compliments pour son aussis bonne cuisine. La dernière fois qu’elle avait ressenti une telle extase, c’était lorsque son père lui avait offert la guillotine de Marie-Antoinette. 

\- Vous ne dansez pas ? lui demanda un homme en arrivant à côté d’elle 

Elle le détailla du regard de haut en bas. Déjà, c’était un squelette, grand, et élégamment habillé. Il portait un costume noir assorti de chaussures en cuir et d’un noeud papillon de la même couleur. 

\- Non. 

Elle laissait cela à ces parents, qui maîtrisaient cet art bien mieux qu’elle. 

\- Puis-je tout de même vous inviter ? proposa-t-il 

Mercredi n’avait aucune raison d’accepter, et pourtant, en voyant son sourire, elle dit oui. Et ensemble, ils se rendirent sur la piste de danse. Et, tandis que les premières notes d’une valse résonnèrent dans leurs oreille, ils en firent les premiers pas.

\- Les enfants vieillissent si vite de nos jours, dit Morticia à son mari en voyant leur fille en train de danser 

\- Elle me fait penser à toi au même âge, chéri, tout aussi malheureuse. 


End file.
